I left my heart for you
by junjoe
Summary: 'Ajarkan padaku cara untuk meninggalkannya'- Huang ZiTao


Author : sweetmin

Cast: Taoris and Luhan /maybe OC?/

Genre: hurt.

Length: oneshot.

Backsound: Juniel- illa illa

a/n: triangle love ^~^ sebenernya ini ff curhat kkk~ mianhe enjoy. Btw anggap aja Kris sama Luhan seumuran yah hehe.

"Wufan, hari ini mau pulang bersama?" tanya Luhan. Wufan melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Tidak terimakasih, kau duluan saja gege" ucapnya sembari tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Luhan gemas.

Luhan mempoutskan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dengan Tao. Aku duluan Wufan" ucap Luhan sembari membalikan badan melambai ke arah Wufan.

Wufan kembali memakai kacamata frame tipis miliknya. Kembali mengerjakan tugas deadline yang sangat cepat. Nasib seorang ketua OSIS yang begitu sibuk.

"Tao!" panggil Luhan ke dalam kelas 2.

Terlihat Tao tengah menulis sesuatu.

Tapi dengan cepat ia tutup buka tersebut dan memasukan-nya kedalam tas.

"Ya gege?" tanya Tao kebingungan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ayo kita pulang baby _xiongmao_ kau ingin terus saja disini?" tanya Luhan sembari berdiri diambang pintu kelas.

"Oh, ayo gege hehe. Kukira kau lupa untuk datang ke kelasku karena kelas telah sepi" ucap Tao sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Tadi aku menemani Wufan mengerjakan tugas proposalnya. Kau tahulah dia itu sangat sibuk" ucap Luhan sembari menatap kearah langit dan menghela nafas.

"Kau..masih menyukainya gege?" tanya Tao polos.

"Si…siapa yang menyukai Wufan? Aku tidak pernah menyukainya!" ucap Luhan.

Tao terkekeh.

"Kau memang tidak bisa berbohong denganku" ucap Tao sembari berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang di masukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak bohong Tao-er! Untuk apa? Aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Lagipula kita ini dekat. Bukankah Wufan pernah menembakmu tapi kau tolak?" ucap Luhan sembari mencubit pipi Tao.

"Aw..aw sakit gege. Iya memang dia pernah menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku tapi aku tak mau dengan dia" ucap Tao.

"Hah..kau ini menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saja" ucap Luhan.

Tao tertawa pelan.

"Lihat, gege berharap Wufan gege menembakmu kan? Hahaha" ledek Tao.

Wajah Luhan merona.

"Tidak, errr….anak ini. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu. Banyak yang suka pada Wufan dan bersusah payah mendekatinya sedangkan kau justru menolaknya begitu saja" ucap Luhan.

Tao tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin banyak yang hatinya terluka hanya karena kami berdua. Biar saja dia yang terluka dan yang lainnya masih tetap bisa mengaguminya" ucap Tao dengan lembut.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan pagar rumah miliknya dan berbalik menghadap Tao.

"Sampai jumpa besok gege" ucap Tao kemudian masuk kedalam rumah miliknya yang memang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang~" ucap Tao.

Sepi.

Kedua orang tua Tao sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan pulang di malam hari.

Setiap hari dia hanya sendiri di rumah.

Menyimpan sepatunya di rak dan dengan pelan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Memeriksa handphonenya yang ada di meja belajar.

2 pesan baru.

'_Aku merindukanmu, baby Xiongmao'_

Kembali menaruh handphonenya tanpa membalas pesan tersebut.

Mengganti bajunya dan membaringkan badannya di kasur.

Memejamkan matanya dan kembali mem-_flashback _kejadian yang belum lama terjadi.

Wufan. Lelaki tampan kakak kelasnya yang mempunyai banyak penggemar sekaligus seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Banyak kenangan dengan Wufan.

Tao dan Wufan memang dekat. Bahkan terlalu dekat untuk sekedar kakak kelas dan adik kelas.

Mulai dari berangkat sekolah bersama, duduk di kantin berdua dan juga pulang sekolah bersama.

Bahkan tak jarang Wufan yang sengaja membuat janji dengan Tao. Dan Tao pun menyetujuinya.

Tao terlanjur nyaman dengan Wufan. Hingga tanpa sadar dia dan Wufan jatuh cinta dengan satu sama lain.

Tapi Tao menolak pernyataan Kris. Tao tak ingin menyakiti seseorang. Luhan.

"Pagi Tao" sapa Luhan yang ada di belakang Tao yang tengah berjalan.

"Pagi gege" ucap Tao.

"Tao, mungkin kau benar. Aku menyukai Wufan" ucap Luhan.

Tao tersenyum. Ia sudah yakin saat ini akan datang.

"Ayo berusaha katakan padanya gege" ucap Tao menyemangati.

"Ah..baiklah" ucap Luhan dengan wajah merona.

Tao tersenyum tulus.

"Wufan gege baik dan juga mau mendengarkan orang lain. Berusahalah gege" ucap Tao.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Ya Tao aku akan berusaha" ucap Luhan kembali tersenyum.

'_Sudah saatnya aku melepasnya' _ucap Tao dalam hati.


End file.
